Sisterhood Versus Slytherin
by BrazenSask
Summary: When Hermione's sister comes to Hogwarts, a certain Professor finds his world turned upside down and the explosive relationship between Hermione and Malfoy takes a twist as both Grangers face serious danger. Not HBP compliant.HGDM SSOFC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, not even Snape (sigh). My imagination simply borrows them from time to time.

The sun rose slowly over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, rousing its inhabitants from slumber and they began to pack their belongings to go home for the summer.

Hermione Granger stretched lazily before rolling out of bed and changing and packing her few last minute belongings for going home.

Hermione bustled bout with a spring in her step and a goofy smile plastered to her face, which was unusual as generally the end of a school year disappointed her, no more essays, learning teachers, library; terribly depressing stuff in her opinion. But this summer was very different.

This summer, Hermione's sister was coming home.

Hermione was positively giddy with anticipation. Her sister was 10 years older than Hermione and she spent most of her life in awe of her amazing sibling. Elektra Granger was tall, elegant, beautiful, intelligent and witty as well as kind hearted, generous and very brave.

The year Hermione got her Hogwarts was one of the happiest and saddest in her life, as it was also the year Elektra left England to go to the U.S. to train in police sciences, specifically forensics.

The separation had been terribly hard on Hermione. She reflected back, thinking that was why she had studied so hard and tried to impress the teachers. It was her coping mechanism gone into overload because she missed her sister so very much.

But now Elektra was home for good and her last letter said that she had a surprise for her.

Looking around to make sure she hadn't missed anything, she scooped up Crookshank's carrier and hurried down to where Ginny and the boys would be waiting.

After settling on the train, the compartment housed Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny. Ginny asked Hermione about her sister.

"So Elektra is really ten years older than you?"

"Yes, she came along when our parents were pretty young. She's been in the States for six years, training with different police agencies, but she said she's been separated from family for long enough."

The conversation was interrupted by a drawling voice that set Hermione's teeth on edge, "Well, what have we here?"

They turned to see Draco Malfoy lounging against the door, with a smug smirk on his face and looking as though he meant to stay a while. "Hello, Potty, Weasels, Widebottom,…Mudblood!" The last insult was drawn out and almost said in a caress as he sneered at her.

After six long years of torment, Hermione had had enough.

Standing up, she fixed him with a glare so cold it could freeze Hell solid, "I'd rather be a Mudblood any day than a bigoted, racist, black hearted bastard."

At his look of surprise at her venom filled response she continued, "Tell me Malfoy, is it hard work being such an asshole or does it come naturally?"

"I'd stop right there if I were you, Mdblood." His eyes iced over and his tone and volume of voice dropped so low and filled with menace that the other occupants of the car tensed visibly.

But Hermione had her fill of Draco Malfoy and let him have it with both barrels. "You need to come up with something new, you've been using that tired line since second year. Now why don't you take your ferret nose out of our business and GO STICK IT UP VOLDEMORT"S ASS WHERE I'M SURE IT USUALLY IS!" With that she shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face.

She sat back down and noticed her friends staring at her as though she'd grown another head. "What?"

"I've never heard you talk like that Mione. Are you sure you should have done that? He'll want revenge you know?"

"Ron, I'm not scared of him and I'm sick and tired of his pureblood, elitist nonsense. He needed to know I'm not letting him get to me anymore."

Ginny nodded and crossed her arms, "Good for you, Hermione." That was brilliant. It's about time someone gave that prat a reality check. Did you see his face?"

At the memory, they all shared a good laugh.

Just outside the door, Draco Malfoy was turning red, clenching his fists in rage. 'They dared laugh at him! Bad enough Potter the two Weasels and that idiot Longbottom, But that Mudblood bitch! That she had the gall!' He glanced down at his arm and smiled most unpleasantly, 'After this summer, they'd be sorry, and her. He would show her what power was.

The Hogwart's Express chuffed into King's Cross station and everyone quickly disembarked. Hermione, Harry and Ron spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Fred and George easily and were delighted to see they were standing with Hermione's parents and…

"Elektra!!!" With that Hermione launched herself into her sister's arms and the two squealed in joy as they hugged each other.

Fred punched Ron in the arm and whispered, 'Mate, is that really Mione's sister?"

Ron was gaping like a fish, but managed to stammer, "Yeah, I guess she is."

Fred and George echoed each other, "Wow."

Just then Hermione came back with her sister in tow, "It's great guys! Lektra just told me she's coming to teach at Hogwarts."

Harry looked puzzled, "But…You're a muggle."

Elektra smiled indulgently at the young man, "That's right, Harry, isn't it? Your Headmaster contacted me this spring and said he was looking for a Muggle who new of the magical world and would be willing to teach Muggle Studies. It sounded like a great opportunity. I will also be co-teaching a self defense class along with your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Harry was intrigued by that bit of news, "Did he happen to mention who that would be?"

"Yes. A Professor Snape, I believe."

Most of the students within hearing distance groaned and Ron muttered, "Fabulous, twice as much time with the Greasy Git ." Then he promptly winced as his mother's open palm connected with the back of his head.

"Ronald Weasley, talk about your teachers with some respect!"

Rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sorry Mum, but he is a grumpy old grouch."

Elektra folded her arms with a wry smile, "You guys are making working with this Snape person sound really appealing."

"Don't worry, Elektra. It's true Professor Snape isn't the most, uhm…approachable person in the world.. But he is a brilliant Potions teacher and a good man, just a little…rough around the edges. I think you can handle him."

They walked off to join their parents and say goodbye to everyone. Fred remarked to George, "What do you think, mate?"

Replied George, "I think Snape won't know what hit him."

August 25th arrived to find Severus Snape stalking through the Hogwarts hallways looking murderous, having just been informed about the new teacher for the year.

'Unbelievable! A muggle at Hogwarts! Not only that, he was being forced to work closely with the woman teaching self defense!'

He reached the stone gargoyle and growled the password, "Gummi Bears."

As the staircase ascended he ran his hand over his face in exasperation. He'd nearly blown his stop when Albus had told him of the Muggle studies class and its Muggle professor. Then the man had dangled that blasted DADA position in front of him and he'd caved in.

So now he had to meet the woman. But if Albus thought he was going to make nice, he was in for a surprise. Severus Snape was not nice, especially not to Muggles.

He climbed the staircase and entered the office to hear a musical laugh coming from the figure in front of him.

She was speaking to Minerva, her back to him, deep chocolate colored waves hang to nearly her waist.

"Ah, Severus, you're here. Allow me to introduce our miss Granger's sister and your new colleague, Elektra Granger."

The woman turned to face him and Severus felt as though he'd been punched in the gut.. She had to be the most intoxicatingly beautiful creature he'd ever clapped eyes on. That rich, dark hair framed a delicate face with creamy fair skin that reminded him of a porcelain doll. Her eyes. He'd never seen eyes that color before, deep violet with flecks of lighter amethyst throughout. Full lips were drawn back in a warm smile showing perfect white teeth.

Severus let his gaze travel down, past her elegant neck. Slender waist, gently flared hips and very long legs. Her breasts looked as though they'd fit his hands perfectly and he startled, "Where in Hell did that thought come from? She's a muggle Severus! A weak, beneath your notice, muggle!'

It was then he realized he'd been staring and he scowled, angry with himself for his wandering mind. He narrowed his eyes, his gaze darkened and he crossed his arms in front of him in his familiar shield. "Can we hurry this along, Albus? I have a potion that needs tending to."

"Certainly Severus. Everyone take a seat."

They commenced the meeting, going over the usual trivial matters of scheduled, events, Hogsmeade visits, and the like. Severus was mildly surprised at the choice her the student heads. In the interest of inter house unity, I have chosen this years Head Boy and Girl from rival houses, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his new colleague smile at the mention of her sister, and he rolled his eyes. Another Granger know it all to deal with, oh goody. He sobered a little at Albus's serious tone.

"I don't need to remind you all that we are living in dark times, security is of utmost importance and we should all do our best time teach our students to all work together and forget petty house rivalries and prejudices. Divided, our world has no chance against Voldemort. I know I can rely on you all. Any questions? Dismissed."

Severus was out of the office in an instant and well on his way back to his dungeons when he was interrupted by a voice calling his name.

"Professor Snape! Wait!" He turned to glare at the Granger woman jogging to catch him. "Would Fridays at 3:30 in the study hall for the self defense class work for you?"

"That will be adequate, Professor Granger."

"Elektra, please." She held out a hand to Snape, who merely looked at it as though it were something quite foul and sneered.

"If you will excuse me, Professor."

She lifted a single, well shaped eyebrow, "You don't like me very much, do you Professor Snape?"

He raised an eyebrow of his own, turned his back and started to walk away when he heard her comment.

"Strange. I was led to understand you were an educated, intelligent man. Apparently I was mistaken."

He whirled on her, his onyx eyes blazing with rage, "How dare you! You filthy little…!"

Before he could finish, Elektra cut him off, her voice infuriatingly sweet and calm. "I'm sorry I upset you. I was merely under the impression that bigotry was a trait of the uneducated and ignorant. You didn't strike me as being of that sort. Unfortunately, I seem to have overestimated you. Don't worry, I won't trouble you with my presence any more than necessary."

Severus was stunned when the woman turned her back and began to walk away after calling essentially calling him ignorant, uneducated and stupid!

His hand snaked out and grabbed her arm in a steel grip, she turned and gave him a questioning look and he snarled at her.

"I can assure you Miss Granger, that I am more than intelligent and educated enough to deal with the likes of you! Best be warned, I am not a man to be trifled with!"

"We'll see, won't we? Now if you would kindly remove your hand, I have lesson plans to write up."

With a final glare, he released her arm and she inclined her head gracefully, "Good Day, Professor."

As he watched her leave, Severus realized his heart was pounding, his breathing was rapid and he was as tense as a coiled spring. No one had ever made him come unglued like that. No woman and certainly no muggle woman.

Feeling a headache flare behind his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose and headed for his dungeons. He would examine his strange physical reactions at a later date, for now, he had a headache potion to brew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Changes

-----------------------------

"Ron!" "Harry!"

The two boys turned their heads to look for their friend and were stunned.

"Mione? Is that you?" Ron sputtered as Hermione rushed up to hug them both, not really sure it was truly her.

Hermione stepped back and did a little twirl for dramatic flair. "Like it? Elektra gave me a makeover over the summer."

Their bookworm had been transformed. Her hair had buttery blond highlights and deep chocolate lowlights in her hair and it was straight, thanks to her new CHI flat iron. She was in a stylish pair of hip hugging jeans and a snug t-shirt, showing a little midriff, including…

"Hermione. Is that a belly button ring?" Harry asked, noticing the pink diamond stud in her navel.

"Isn't it cute? I got a nose ring too." She pointed out the tiny diamond stud on the side of her nose. "I also got a tattoo, but that is for very few eyes only. I decided it was time for a change. Come on, let's make sure we get a compartment to ourselves."

She then bounced her way aboard the train followed by Ginny.

Harry looked at Ron and shrugged, "She wanted a few changes." Ron shook his head, "I just don't understand girls."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They settled into their compartment and were talking when someone passed by them.

Draco Malfoy stalked past. Unlike previous years, however, he didn't stop to taunt or insult them.

This time he merely slowed his stride down a bit and leveled a glare at each one of the 'Golden Trio'.

The boys got an icy glare each and then his gaze fixed on Hermione and she would later swear the temperature in the car dropped several degrees. She actually shivered until his gaze slid away and he continued down the hall, having not said a word.

Seconds later, Harry released a breath. "Well. That was…creepy."

"I'll say."

Ron folded his arms and huffed, "Wonder if Draco followed in Daddy's footsteps and got himself a nice little tattoo?"

Hermione gaped at him, "Ron! He may be a prat, but I doubt he's enough of a bastard to take the mark."

Then fun loving Ron Weasley got very serious, took Hermione's hands in his and told her, "Hermione, you are a wonderful girl and I know you like to champion everyone, but please listen to me. Malfoy isn't just a spoiled, arrogant bully anymore. He's dangerous and there is something really wrong with him this year, I know it. Please, just try to avoid him. I don't want anyone I care about anywhere near him. Promise me!"

"Ronald Weasley, you're making me cry. All right, I swear I'll be careful around Malfoy. I promise you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, they were seated at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, listening to Dumbledore's speech.

"In the interest of giving our students the most thorough education possible and preparing them for the outside world; we are going to be including Muggle studies in the curriculum. As such, I am very pleased to introduce your new professor, Miss Elektra Granger!"

Elektra stood up from where she was seated between McGonnagal and Snape and gave a friendly smile and a wave. Causing her sister and her friends to cheer loudly.

As the applause died down and everyone settled into supper, Harry spoke to Ron and Hermione.

"Did you two notice Snape didn't clap for Elektra?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah mate, it was weird. I mean, he hates Remus, but in third year he made a small show of clapping for him. This time he sat there with his arms crossed, looking like he swallowed a rotten egg."

Hermione shrugged, "I guess they've met then. I can't say I'm surprised. Elektra is really smart and she knows just which buttons to push to get a rise out of someone. My guess is Snape looked down his big nose at her for being muggle; in turn she probably insulted his intelligence in some off handed way. You can guess the rest."

Neville had been listening and murmured, " I'm amazed she's still alive."

Hermione looked towards her sister and stifled a giggle. "Look at that! She's joking and laughing with McGonnagal and Hagrid and totally ignoring him. Look at him, he's absolutely fuming!"

Ron shook his head with a wry grin, "This is going to be an interesting year."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the feast Dumbledore announced for the Head Boy and Girl to come with him. Hermione got up and was shocked to see Malfoy stand and head towards the Headmaster. She shared a look with Harry and Ron, who whispered, 'Be careful."

Taking a breath, she joined Dumbledore and Malfoy at the front of the hall, and he started to lead them to their rooms.

The walk was mostly quiet and very tense. Dumbledore explained, "I know it seems odd to choose the Heads from such different houses. It is my hope that, as two of the best students Hogwarts has ever seen, the two of you can set an example for the rest of the students and create some inter house unity."

Hermione chanced a sideways glance at her co-head and was dubious of any unity from him. The waves coming off of him were as cold as ice.

They stopped before a portrait of a gentleman and lady in Victorian garb and the headmaster gave the password, "Snickers."

The portrait opened to a large common room with two comfortable looking couches and wing chairs and a large fireplace with a cheerfully blazing fire. Their bedrooms were each guarded by portraits, hers by a lion, his by a cobra.

Dumbledore gave them a moment to look around before he spoke to them.

"I have watched both of you grow and mature into intelligent and powerful people and I know your housemates look up to you and so I implore you to be at least civil with each other. You don't have to be best friends, but I think you are capable of treating each other with respect. With that I bid you Good night."

They watched the Headmaster leave and a few moments of silence followed before Draco spun on his heel and headed for his doorway without a word to Hermione.

Haltingly she called out, "Good night."

He stopped halfway through the door and turned his head over his shoulder to level those icy silver eyes on her once more. He stared long enough to cause her to shiver before they slid away in a near caress. Then he was in his room and closed the door.

Hermione sighed, "That went well."

She turned and murmured a password to the lion, who purred and opened to reveal her room and Crookshanks, already snoring softly in the middle of the four poster bed.

She sat beside him and stroked the sleeping half kneazle absentmindedly, "At least Ron doesn't need to worry about Malfoy doing anything to me, he won't even speak to me, not even to insult me."

She changed and crawled into the bed, still thinking about her enigmatic room mate as sleep claimed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Hermione and the boys hurried to their first Muggle Studies class. Elektra smiled at them and waited for the rest of the students to enter.

As the rest filed in, Elektra kept watch on an enchanted parchment, naming the students as they were seated and their houses. She noted that several of the Slytherin students were leveling mutinous glares at her.

Dumbledore had warned her of the prejudices and she knew she'd have to work hard to get any respect. So she had planned her lesson accordingly.

"Welcome to Muggle Studies, seventh years. I know many of you don't know why you need to be here. A good grade here won't matter in a lot of career choices and I'm sure you can make it through life quite nicely without knowing how a muggle toaster oven works."

She let the little bit of laughter subside before she spoke again.

"I am here to arm you all. Not with charms, hexes or counter curses, but with knowledge. Knowledge is power and you are never truly helpless as long as you have it. Today we will be learning about, weapons, crime and punishment in muggle society."

She leaned back and picked up a black object off the desk, "Now, can anyone not muggle born tell me what this is?"

Hannah Abbot raised her hand, "That's a gun, isn't it?"

"Very good. Five points to Hufflepuff. Yes, to be more specific, this is a .45 caliber semi automatic pistol. Standard police issue. It uses gunpowder and mechanics to fire a small projectile called a bullet. " She held one up for the class to see.

"Pretty innocent looking thing, but looks are deceiving. The substance behind me is ballistics gel. It is meant to simulate human skin and tissue when testing ammunition. I am going to show you what a gunshot can do to a body. Please use the earmuffs provided as the gun is very loud when fired."

Elektra put on safety glasses and leveled the gun at the gel and fired. She then turned the block to show the path shredded and torn through the gel. As the horrified gasps died down, she noted with satisfaction that even the Slytherins were sitting up and looking with more than a little interest.

"Pretty gruesome isn't it? I don't want to scare anyone, but you need to know how to identify these things and know what they can do."

She continued the lesson and had everyone's rapt attention.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class ended, Hermione stayed behind.

"So how do you think it went?"

"Brilliant, Lektra. You even had the Slytherins riveted after the gun demo."

"After being told about the resistance I should expect I figured I'd have to something pretty major to capture their interest. I've also asked about doing a movie night in the Great Hall every other Friday night. Maybe watching some classic films will snag them even better. We're starting this week with Star Wars." 

"That's a great idea."

"So how are things with Malfoy going, has he said anything mean to you?"

"Actually, he hasn't said anything, not a word."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Somehow I'm more uneasy about it that I normally am about the insults. He's different somehow, darker, more dangerous, Maybe I'm just being silly, but he seems scary now."

"Maybe I should talk to Professor Snape about him." 

"I don't know Elektra, he doesn't seem like your biggest fan right now, and according to him, his Slytherins can do no wrong, he won't like you butting in."

Elektra smirked, "Don't you worry, squirt. The 'Black Bat of the Dungeons' doesn't scare me.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a short chapter this time:

----------------------------

Severus Snape headed for the study hall by the library that Friday in a foul mood.

He had dueling club with the know-it-all's muggle know-it-all sister.

Bloody wonderful.

Albus told him to participate in muggle self defense with the irritating female, and he intended to make the woman wish she'd stayed where she belonged.

He entered the hall in his usual manner, although the door banged a little harder than normal.

The gathered students parted like the proverbial Red Sea, none wanting to get in the Potion's Master's way when he was on the warpath.

He stomped up on the table and Granger looked at him and smiled, making him grit his teeth.

"Ah, Severus, you're here…finally. If you were a student I'd say five points off for tardiness."

"Ten points for cheekiness."

"Twenty for being an old grouch!"

As laughter erupted around him, a muscle twitched in his jaw and he ground out, "If you are quite finished with this juvenile display, can we get on with it?"

"Fine. I'll start. Has anyone taken training in self defense beside magical defense?"

Only a few hands rose and she nodded, "Okay, we've got some work to do."

Elektra scanned the crowd and her eyes fell upon Mr.Malfoy and an idea hatched. "Mr.Malfoy, would you please join us?"

When Snape gave him a curt nod, he jumped up to the table and approached Elektra with a sneer on his face.

Elektra took stock of his body language and the contempt on his face and asked, "I take it you don't need to learn Muggle defense techniques?"

"No Professor, I have all the defense I need."

"Yes, yes, your wand. Why don't you hold it out for me, like you are about to cast a hex? Go ahead."

His blonde brows lifted in surprise but he pulled out his wand and took up an aggressive stance.

Without warning, Elektra swung her leg up and knocked the side of Malfoy's arm hard enough that the wand went flying across the room.

As Snape and Malfoy stood there with their mouths hanging open, she turned back to them and lifted a brow.

"Now what? You are unarmed and facing a dangerous enemy, what do you do to protect yourself?"

For the first time, Draco Malfoy looked uncertain, "I…I don't know." He finished weakly.

Elektra smiled gently, "That is why I'm here. Okay we are going to split up. First half with Professor Snape working on magical techniques, the rest with me."

About an hour later, Severus was watching out of the corner of his eye what was going on and he had too admit that the woman was teaching decent techniques, geared to incapacitate your opponent and escape.

He watched thoughtfully as she tried to teach Blaise Zabini a technique to allow escaping a powerful wizard, and he could see the boy getting frustrated.

Then he heard the boy whine something that sounded suspiciously like, "I'll bet you can't catch Professor Snape off guard!"

Oh Hell.

He stifled a groan as the woman turned to him and beckoned him over with a waggle of her finger.

Furious with the audacity of the chit he stalked over and growled at her, "Yes Granger?"

She simply smiled brightly at him, and he felt his blood pressure raise another notch. "I need to make a point about catching a powerful wizard off guard, care to help?"

"If I must."

"Good. Just stand like we are having a confrontation and throw a curse at me, something quick to say and really nasty too, can you do that?"

"With pleasure!" He snarled at her and drew his wand.

Granger stood with her arms at her sides, perfectly still and counted, "One, two, three."

At three, Severus raised his wand to her chest and began to shout, "Cruc…"

Before he could finish, however, Elektra's hand shot up with incredible speed and pain erupted through Severus' head and he staggered backwards holding his nose while Elektra turned to the students.

"You see? A sharp upward thrust with the heel of the hand will break your opponent's nose, allowing you to get away."

At that point, she noticed the horrified looks on her student's faces and said, "What?"

A boy she recognized as Neville Longbottom fainted dead away and Ron Weasley finally managed to stammer, "You…you just hit Professor Snape!"

She turned to look at Snape, who was holding a handkerchief to his bleeding nose, and his face was mottled purple with rage.

The purple deepened when Elektra waved it off and said, "He'll be fine. Class dismissed, come on Severus, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey."

As the students practically ran from the room, Snape stood ramrod stiff and glared down his swollen, bloody nose at her and thundered, "I DO NOT need help from the likes of you!!" And he whirled towards the door.

"Are you angry at me or yourself for being caught off guard by a muggle?"

He turned and gave her one more silent glare before stomping away in a flurry of black robes.

She sighed and bent down to wipe away a bit of blood.

"That went well."


End file.
